1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generation of electrical power, and more particularly to trailer mounted, mobile systems for generation of electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile power generation systems capable of delivering several or more megawatts of power have been known to offer certain advantages compared to power delivered from the electrical power or utility distribution grid. The mobile power generation systems can provide power as needed at times of peak demand or of brownout in the distribution grid, or in cases of need because of some emergency or other problem in the distribution grid as a result of a power grid failure or some other type of disaster. The mobile power generation systems also can be located at places distant from the distribution network where there is a need for power. There is then no need for the delay or expense of arranging for or construction of power lines to the distant or remote places.
Some years ago, there were attempts made to provide electric power in trailer mounted generator systems. An example of such a trailer mounted generator system is described in a magazine article entitled xe2x80x9cMegawatts on Wheelsxe2x80x9d written by C. F. Thompson, C. R. Boland and E. Bernstein in the March 1971 issue of Combustion, pages 24-30. For some reason, these types of generator systems did not, so far as is known, achieve any extended years of use and were not widely adopted.
As noted above, mobile power generation systems have certain desirable features and advantages. They have again recently become the subject of interest. However, there are a number of intervening factors which give rise to problems with these earlier types of trailer mounted generator systems.
For optimum use, such a system needs to comply with weight and height restrictions from relevant highway regulatory and governmental agencies. Also, there are environmental limitations on the type and acceptable concentration levels of combustion waste products produced by this equipment. In addition, noise from the various components of the generator systems must be kept within presently established regulatory limits.
There were competing considerations regarding mobile power generation systems of this type. On the one hand, limits on weight and size of the systems had to be observed if the systems were to be highway transportable and thus available for widespread use. In conflict with this were the environmental and noise abatement considerations. Further, mobile power generation systems should be self-supporting in that they could bring to the site all equipment necessary to assemble the system in a relatively few days without the need for other equipment such as cranes, hoists and the like. It was felt by at least some that achieving suitable limits on combustion gas product emissions and noise levels could not be achieved while complying with height and weight limits for highway travel.
Briefly, the present invention provides a new and improved mobile, trailer-mounted power generation system. A gas generator burning a hydrocarbon fuel for creation of combustion gases is operably interconnected with a free turbine which receives combustion gases and rotates a turbine shaft in response thereto. An electrical generator is mounted in communication with the free turbine for the generation of electricity upon rotation of the turbine shaft. A trailer body which is towable by a conventional tractor or truck is provided having a floor on which the gas generator, free turbine and electrical generator are mounted. The trailer body has end and side walls and a roof enclosing the gas generator, free turbine and electrical generator.
The trailer body is provided with an air inlet near one end for passage of air to the gas generator, and the free turbine has an exhaust for exit of the combustion gases. The trailer body has a combustion gas outlet formed in a side wall thereof for exit of the combustion gases from the free turbine. The gas generator, free turbine and electrical generator each have a longitudinal axis about which certain of their power generating components rotate during their operation. The longitudinal axes of the gas generator, free turbine and electrical generator are longitudinally aligned along a common axis along the longitudinal extent of the floor of the trailer body.
With the present invention, the mobile, trailer-mounted power generation system is easily connectable to other road transportable units which provide for removal of undesirable components of the combustion gases without increasing the height or width of the trailer body of the power generation system. The mobile, trailer-mounted power generation system permits modularization of components to achieve generation of electrical power from a road transportable unit while complying with height and weight limits for highway travel and also meeting both noise and environmental requirements.